Some Things Change
by DMarEssence
Summary: Hiei's finally found a demon he could settle down with, except that she comes with a few human hoops to jump through! Maybe they can wait until later... Hiei/OC M just to be safe.


I just moved and have no inspiration… it totally sucks. Anyway, this is supposed to be a one-shot with the incandescent object of my affections, Hiei, but who knows. Normally I'm not the multiple chapter type. Enjoy. R&R if you please.

..

.

"This is not a discussion. You _are _meeting my father." Rin Ishimoto crossed her arms and glared at her lover with a look that spelled irritation.

"I know you don't like all these ningen formalities, but this is important to me," she continued, relaxing her gaze in hopes that her pleading eyes would somehow melt his absolute resolve.

"No."

Hiei refused to crack. He'd come back from three years of border patrol in the Makai only to find an enchanting demoness he wished to spend the rest of eternity with. And he'd jumped through all her hoops, and played the human courting ritual, and now… he was finished.

"You are… ugh, you're such a pain!" Rin tugged on her long braided ponytail and began to pace the living room where the confrontation had begun.

"If I'm such a pain, why would you want me to meet your father?" A self-satisfied smirk flashed across Hiei's normally stoic face as he waited for a reply. He didn't mind when Rin fumed, as a matter of fact, he loved the way her grey eyes clouded and her psychic abilities kicked up the temperature in the room. That was one of the perks of having a mutually hot-headed fire demon in the apartment. You were always assured a bit of excitement.

"Well, you're an _important _pain. Plus he wasthe one who adopted me when I was cast out of the demon world like an unwanted pest! He doesn't know about demons or what I am, and he doesn't have to. He just needs to know that you'll take care of me for the rest of my really, really, _really _long life."

"And he won't take your word for it? He doesn't trust you?" Now he was just being facetious.

"Quit playing the devil's advocate! One dinner, pretend like you care, then we're done! I'll move to Alaric, like I promised, and you never have to see another smelly, stupid human ever again."

Hiei swallowed hard, realizing he'd crossed a line. He ran a hand through his unnaturally spiked hair and decided to tone his resentment down. It's true. He didn't mind hanging out with humans all the time. Tonight though, the thought of humans was especially annoying. Probably because he'd just come back from a mission with the Rekai Tantei where Yusuke and the oaf, Kuwabara had nearly gotten them killed… again.

"I _do _care, despite what you may think." Hiei began, crossing the living room with demon speed and touching his future mate gently on the shoulder. She growled at the contact, not sure whether she truly believed his statement or not. After another second however, she relaxed under his touch.

"I know you never had a family, but he's part of me. You love me don't you?" Rin asked rhetorically. Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion. She never missed an opportunity to make him talk about his feelings.

"Sometimes," he responded vaguely moving his hand up her neck and trailing his warm fingers over her soft, pink mouth. It was true he once considered the Spirit Detectives his family, but now they were moving on, and he was only glad he'd found Rin before their connections beyond the realm of employment dissolved.

Thankfully, Rin wasn't one to stand idle by and watch him lose that which he was afraid to admit he cared about. She even embraced the two human idiots Yusuke and Kuwabara, along with Kurama, Yukina, and Genkai.

"Don't make me beg," Rin continued suggestively, kissing the tip of his index finger as it caressed the seam between her lips. Her mysterious eyes became dark with desire as Hiei broached the space between them and seared his lips against hers. Rin barely realized what was happening before she was pressed up against the living room wall, the fire demon's mouth flush against hers.

"Beg? For what exactly?" Hiei's voice was low and seductive as he purred the words between kisses along her neck. His hands traveled lower and lower until they at last found the hem of Rin's short skirt. Her breath caught in her throat just as his teeth began to graze the sensitive skin along her risqué neckline, but it was short lived before his name came out her lips in a wanton moan.

His skilled fingers worked their way up her soft inner thighs until they found her warm heat, already moist with need and Rin tried to bite back a cry of pleasure.

"T-this wall leads into the n-neighbors kitchen," Rin interrupted her lover's heated ministrations abruptly, causing Hiei's red gaze to snap up and lock with hers.

"So?" the swordsman asked impatiently.

"…_so_ they'll be able to hear everything."

Silence lapsed between them as Hiei realized this was one of the many things that separated Rin from the riff-raff.

"Only _you _would think of something like that in the heat of the moment, instead of your own pleasure," he continued as he sank one of his fingers inside her familiar entrance. Rin bit her lip before her whimpers escaped, hoping that she could build up the resolve to move them to a more private location.

Although they'd only be living there a few more days, she didn't want the neighbors giving her funny looks.

The addition of another finger however, shattered whatever volition she had and sent her into a spiral of intense pleasure. Pressure began to build up in the pit of her stomach as Hiei stretched her with a passionate fervor. His other hand crept up from underneath her skirt and took one of her breasts into his hand and began to caress it in time with the strokes of his fingers below.

"Hiei…p-please. Take me to the bedroom," Rin shuddered, gripping Hiei's wrists with a weak determination and leading him to the large bed in the center of the small master bedroom.

Now that she was free to enjoy herself as she pleased, she relished in her own powerful release that had her writhing against the bed sheets with the ever arrogant Hiei looming above her.

"Ugh, you truly _are _a demon," she hissed, relaxing against the soft sheets as he pulled out of her, sitting up and relaxing against the headboard as she lay panting beside him.

"Demon or not, get dressed. We're going to meet your father. Couldn't have him seeing you like this now could we?" Hiei let out a 'heh' of laughter before tracing a line down from the skin on Rin's neckline, to the hem of her skirt that had fallen down over her legs after their brief tussle.

"Even after all this time, you still like to see me suffer, don't you?" the demoness growled, rushing into the bathroom in a huff to prepare. She was still shaking with the throes of her orgasm, but knew that after a hot shower, she'd be presentable for her human father. It was probably the last time she would see him.

Meanwhile, Hiei remained on the bed, staring at the locked bathroom door, and deciding against claiming his lover once more while she least expected it. Yes, he did like to torture her body senseless when it came to the two of them in the heat of passion, but honestly, that was the only kind he preferred anymore.

Ever since he'd joined (and been excommunicated) from the Spirit Detectives, he'd certainly changed quite drastically. He was even… _excited _to start a life of solidarity in his demon kingdom with the woman that he lov-

"You ready babe?" Rin poked her head out of the bathroom and steam trickled into the bedroom mingling with the air and making it thick and heady. _She already makes it hard enough to breathe for me as it is,_ Hiei thought distractedly as his future mate emerged ready to go.

"Damn it woman, give me a warning, why don't you?" The fire demon growled, getting up to head into the bathroom so could at least refresh before meeting his meddling female's father.

"Well, you're the one that started it," Rin snapped back playfully, heading out to the kitchen. Tonight was going to be an interesting night. Her last one on earth. But she didn't mind. She was going to be with Hiei. Forever.

_That might seem like a long time to most people. Even Yusuke asked how I'd be able to do it, but… I can't imagine eternity __**without **__him. _

"Let's go. We've wasted enough time here." Hiei appeared suddenly, silhouetted in the dark shadows of the bedroom hall.

"Anything you say," Rin responded cheerfully, following her fire demon out the door and reaching out to snake her fingers in between his. She watched his face carefully for the telltale signs of recoil, and knew it would be the perfect way to gauge his mood on the way over.

Hiei felt the contact and bit back his instinct to chew her out for displaying such ridiculous human sentiments so outwardly, and instead allowed her hand to remain nestled in his, a blush creeping over his stoic expression. Rin smiled at this, knowing that each day he was moving a little closer to the man he should be, and away from the dreaded demon that he was. Seeing an opening, she snuggled up against his side as they made their way to her father's house and once again waited.

This time, it was met with rejection.

"Too far, woman."

"_But nice try." _Rin's head snapped up at the telepathic communication, and returned to her place by his side, this time with a little distance between them, hands still firmly connected.

"_Someday?" _Rin glanced back up into Hiei's red eyes, which didn't even need a second to come up with a response.

"_Keep dreaming."_

Instead of the defeated or irritated reaction that Rin normally gave him to this kind of response, the demoness let out a giggle.

"_Maybe some things never change!"_

* * *

I'm sure you could all tell, but this was written in a bit of a hurry. I haven't posted anything in like… over a year. Wow. Hope you liked.

DMar.


End file.
